J Is For
by TheyAlwaysUseADagger
Summary: Backstory time! Let's delve into the background of a very special character, and see what could possibly start the series of events that occurs in one of my other stories. Rated T for potential violence only. Spoiler alert: this is the Grimorie's backstory.
1. Judging

**...Judging**

 **Hey guys! Yes yes yes, I know what you guys are all thinking. _What the heck, Dagger, you already have like five stories going? What are you doing, starting another one?_ And, normally, you guys would be right to slap me across the face like that. However, this time, this isn't a story. Instead, this is going to be another place where I put kind of random one-shots. However, as you might understand from the description of this story, these aren't going to be quite as random. I already have One-Shot At It for that. No, these one-shots are going to be focusing on an amazing character who you all love (so they are more like clips of her life than anything else).**

 **Jacyln.**

 **Okay, I bet I know what you all are thinking once again. Dagger, who the heck is Jacyln? She has never appeared in any of your stories. Did I miss her? Who is she? Why are you giving us short stories about a character we don't care about? Why the name Jacyln? Why do we love Jaclyn? Once again, _who the heck is Jacyln?_ Why do we care about her?**

 **And, to get the answer to those questions, I suggest you read this first story, because I think you guys will like it. I'm pretty excited for these kind of one-shots, which I will hopefully be doing periodically! I'm not sure how many there will be. Whether or not they will benefit Jacyln or not will just have to remain to be seen though. xD Unless I state otherwise at the beginning of a short story, these will be from Jaclyn's point of view.**

 **Now, on with this first short story! Let's fine out who Jacyln is already!**

* * *

"Jacyln, you've made a mess of things, like usual!" I cower a little at the snarled comments of my guardian, if you can even call her that. She's actually just runs the orphanage, and honestly, I hate her. I'm almost positive that the only reason she bullies me is because I've been here for so long and no one wants me, but that's not my fault!

Oh, and I seem to always be getting in trouble, but again, that's normally not my fault. In fact, it's generally _Peter's_ fault, but he _never_ gets in trouble for anything. It's not fair at all.

I put on a brave face, scowling right back at the lady standing before me. "It is not, Claire!"

"Excuse me, Jacelyn?" My brave face quickly melts off in fear as she moves to loom over me. "Did you just disrespect me?"

I know it's better to just admit it at this point, so I stare at the ground and mutter, "Yes, I did."

Her voice grows tighter and angrier as the seconds pass. "Go to your room. Now! And don't you dare try to argue with it. Just go up there."

Taking a deep breath, I hurry up to my room before Claire comes up with any other way to torment me. Once inside, I shut the door, and sink to the ground with my back against it. My room is tiny. I've never been somewhere so cramped before this, not that I have much experience. In fact, if this room was any smaller, I don't think I'd be able to breath, let alone move around in it. Whoever made this building made this room just big enough for a chest, a bed, and a desk, although there's not actually any room for a desk _chair_. Poor planning on their part, really.

There's also the fact that every other room is larger than mine. Even if I had never gone in any of my friends' rooms here - so really even if I had never gone in Peter's room to hide from Claire - I would know because a while ago Claire switched the rooming assignments. I was moved from my decently sized room to here after she first started to hate on me. I doubt that the difference in size from my old room was unintentional. I also doubt that the fact that this bed is more uncomfortable and that this room is under the stairs, resulting in a slanted ceiling and less head room, were unintended.

Now sure that Claire is intending to leave me alone for now, I climb over the chest in my room and onto my bed. Then, I stick my hand under the bed, and grab around under there for a while. Finding what I need, I pull out a newspaper from underneath it. It's a few days old; I actually fished it out of the trash when Claire was done with it. Normally there isn't a newspaper on the plane, so this newspaper is actually very rare and valuable, at least to me. Claire doesn't even know I have it though, which is actually a relief. If she did know, I have no doubt that she would come and take it away from me, because please forbid that I look at a newspaper that I found in the trash.

On the front cover, there's a picture of the royal family. Queen Maeve - the Fate that I can only say seems to resemble the moon - stands straight and prim. She smiles, but it's not really one that makes you want to smile back. If anything, the sight of the darkly dressed queen sends shivers down my spine. King Lucian - who seems to be the polar opposite of Queen Maeve as he seems like the sun - stands beside her. He's dressed in gold and actually seems to glow. His smile, unlike Queen Maeve, does seem extremely friendly, but his smile seems forced. In between them stands their son, dressed in blue, black, and gray. His blue eyes don't seem to look at the camera; actually, he seems to be staring at someone off camera. His smile isn't so much of a smile either; it's actually something more along the lines of the smirk. Out of everyone on the picture, Prince Teague is the one who looks the most genuine in his expression. I have a feeling none of them want to be taking that picture though.

Despite him being way out of my league, I can't help considering the fact that he is really cute. If only his looks matched our encounter in the woods.

To be fair, it was Peter's fault, as usual. He'd wanted to play a game, and I didn't want to lose him as a friend, so I agreed to play despite being on Claire's bad side that day already. Not that I ever really got off Claire's bad side, but I'd already gotten yelled at today by her. However, I agreed to play anyways. The game this time was to see who could go father - and essentially stay longer - in the Royal Forest. A horrible idea, really, because we aren't allowed to go in there. We did it anyways, and after going for a while - and getting rather spooked - I stumbled across a young boy. Now, if I'd remembered the picture on the newspaper, I would've known to hightail it out of there because this was not someone I wanted to meet. However, I didn't, so I guess this is partly my fault.

I'm going to blame Peter anyways.

The boy asked me what I was doing there, and since I didn't realize who he was, I told him I could ask him the same thing. He found that amusing, and said that I really shouldn't talk to him like that, seeing that he was Prince Teague. He also informed me that since he owned the woods, he had a reason to be there, and that he was surprised that I didn't know who he was. I stammered, but by that point I couldn't run away. That would've probably been even worse.

 _"Uh...Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry...Um...I didn't mean to come in...Well I did...But I'm so sorry...Please don't get me in trouble...She'll kill me if I get in trouble again...I'm so sorry, I'll leave, just please don't get me in trouble..." I shake as I try to stammer apologies and excuses to him, trying to do any mental activity that could get me out of this. Praying, wishing, hoping, and anything in between. "I swear I wasn't trying to do anything bad, just please let me leave without telling anyone...Please Prince Teague, I'm begging you, I'll do anything...I'm so sorry...I can't get in any more trouble or she'll do something even wors-"_

 _Before I can keep up the reasons, excuses, begging, pleading, and promises, the black-haired Prince cuts me off with a frown. "Why would you get in trouble?"_

 _"Because I came into the Royal Forest, and everyone knows only Royals and people who have specific permission can come in here!" I say the words, almost in hysterics with my eyes starting to water. I might lose the little I have if I get in trouble. I can't lose the little I have!_

 _He laughs, causing my tears to stop purely out of shock. Is he laughing at the trouble I'm going to get into? "Is that what they're telling people these days? My mother and father are ridiculous. I won't get you in trouble for sneaking into the forest. You obviously couldn't do much harm anyways."_

 _I suppose I should take offense to the fact that he thinks I couldn't do anything bad, but I'm too relieved by the fact that he's saying he won't tell anyone. However, my big, fat mouth has to try and protest this before I can stop it. "But I've been so disrespectful!"_

 _He shakes his head, grinning. "If anything, you are being disrespectful for not accepting my generosity. Please, just calm down. You won't get in trouble, and you aren't going to be hurt. I don't know what my parents have been telling people these days. This is absolutely ridiculous. No one should ever feel like this." I wipe my eyes with my hand, taking shaky breathes and smiling with relief. "What's your name?"_

 _"Jacelyn." He extends a hand when I state my name, and I shake it. "I'm very sorry for all the hysterics, Your Highness."_

 _"Please, forget it even happened." Oh gosh, is this boy really going to be our next Fate? He seems like the perfect fit. Maybe he could fix the conditions at the orphanages, for the people in general, and return our plane back to its former glory. "Where do you and your family live? Perhaps I can help you back, or at least point you in the right direction and walk you a bit. The forest can be a very dangerous place if you aren't careful. You're lucky you didn't run into any rogue Fae."_

 _Here comes the fateful moment. Normally I'm scared to tell people that I'm an orphan. Fae generallly frown down upon orphans, thinking that they are among the lowest of the low. However, for once, I'm not. I truly believe that Prince Teague will not judge me for my heritage, and the fact that I don't even know who my parents were. I'm lucky we even know my name._

 _After taking a deep breath, I say, "Well, actually, I don't live with my family."_

 _"Oh?" He raises an eyebrow, a curious smile on his face. "Do you stay at one of those boarding schools that some of the Fae have been suggesting and testing? I've heard they're going to be a passing fad, and that they're really hard."_

 _I shake my head. "No, I'm not at one of the boarding schools. I stay at Claire's Home for Odd Fae. I'm an orphan there that no one wants. I don't even know who my parents are."_

 _The moment I finish the statement, his face visibly changes along with the stance. He crosses his arms, becoming more defensive and closed off to me. The smile is gone, and his eyes narrow. "You're an orphan?"_

 _I regret saying it already. Is he really no different than everyone else? I thought he was different! "Yes, I am an orphan. I'm one of the Fae that have no special powers, that are practically useless. Nobody wants me around." Please don't let me lose a potential friend. I thought I was going to make a friend. I can't lose that just because my parents died, or worse, abandoned me!_

 _"You mean to tell me you're one off the wackos?" The insult hurts me more than if he had slapped me._

 _However, I stand tall, meeting his gaze and trying to be confident. "Yes, I am."_

 _His yelling at me wipes my bravery right off, and I cower as he begins to stereotype me. "I was wrong. No wonder you were wandering through the woods! I've heard all sorts of things about Fae like you. You flirt with death; some even say you came about from deals with the shadows. That's why you have no powers. No wonder your parents didn't want you! I wouldn't want a child like you either!"_

 _I begin to sob, covering my face and crying out. "Take it back. Please, take it back!"_

 _"I should turn you in right now!" His voice grows louder and louder with each word._

 _"Please, no!" I sink to my knees, shaking my head violently as my voice cracks. "Prince Teague, please, you said you wouldn't!"_

 _His voice is sharp, stabbing into my heart with every syllable. "It's your word against mine, and I have a feeling that the plane will believe me over someone like_ you _."_

 _"Why would you say that?" I cry, trying to cover my ears. "Please stop, Prince Teague! Please, I'm begging you, stop! I promise I'll leave, just stop!"_

 _As he opens his mouth to shout more cruelties at me, some guards march into the clearing. One of them says that they've been looking for Prince Teague everywhere, and another asks what the heck is going on, or something along those lines. The prince gives them a wild story about how I was skulking about, consulting with some wild Fae before he stumbled across them. He threatened to expose me, which reduced me to tears because I couldn't believe it. Which, of course, didn't happen, but what can I do to disprove that? I have no magic that could try and show them otherwise. Besides, based on my standing in society and Prince Teague's, they will obviously listen to him over me. Why wouldn't they?_

 _One of the guards asks me if this is what happened, but I know they aren't really paying attention to what I say. They have already made up their minds, now that Prince Teague has told them who I am. They are just as stereotypical as the prince. I know they'll have already made up their minds. What can I say to sway them otherwise?_

 _Nothing. I can say nothing that would change their minds. So, I just shake my head as I sob into my hands, and as expected, they don't ask me to explain my side of the story. They just take me by the hair and begin to drag me back to the orphanage, while some of the others either escort Prince Teague back to the castle or fan out to search for any of my 'colleagues' that Teague spoke of. Not that they'll find anything._

 _When they reach the orphanage and practically break the door down knocking, Claire looks at me with such fury that I'm afraid she'll end my life right then and there. I'm probably lucky that she didn't, although I doubt that she won't later, and if I don't, I'll probably suffer an even worse fate. It might be better if she'd killed me right then and there. They left me in a room to sit by myself and think about what I did, and while they leave guards by the door in case I try to leave, I don't make any attempt to escape. Why should I? I have done nothing wrong, and I'm going to stand up to Claire. I refuse to lose what little I have! I won't let her bully me!_

Which leads back to Claire yelling at me, and destroying the courage I'd mustered up while the Knights were speaking to her. I crumble up the newspaper, tossing it under my bed again in a fit of anger. How could Prince Teague be just as fake as the rest of his family? I thought he was better than that! How could he be just as prejudice, just as biased?

Why did my heart still begin to beat frantically in my chest whenever I looked at his picture, after how awful he had been? How can I still be attracted to someone who hates me with a burning passion. I want to hate him so desperately, but I can't find it within myself. The kind side of him, the one I saw before I told him I was an orphan? I think I might love him. The angry, generic Fae that I saw after? I despise him.

Is that even possible?

There's a knock at the door, and I turn to look at it in terror. Is Claire at the door? No, she would never knock. She would just enter. Besides, I would've heard her coming. Her high heels click so loudly on the floor that you could probably hear her coming from one hundred yards away. So, I take a deep breathe and calm myself down before I say, "Come in."

"J, are you okay?" Peter walks in, shutting the door behind me before seating himself on the chest by my bed. His green eyes meet mine, seeming genuinely concerned for me for one of the few times in his life. Maybe that's an overstatement, but I'm incredibly emotional right now. His brown hair looks unusually neat for once. In fact, he looks as if he just got cleaned up. Even his clothes are new. What's that about? "You came back so late. Didn't you know you had won? I left the forest a while ago. I thought you knew."

I shake my head. "How could I have known? I didn't see you at all. I got in trouble." And, after that, the words just start tumbling out of my mouth. I tell him the whole story, tears welling up in my eyes all over again. "And then-"

"-she said, 'Jacyln, you've made a mess of things, like usual,' right?" He quotes her - despite not hearing her - with scary accuracy and in a perfect mimicry of her voice, however somehow his saying it makes it sound ridiculous. I chuckle a little through my tears, and offer him a weak smile. He seems to take that as a satisfactory answer. "I'll take that as a yes."

"But enough about me." I shake my head, trying to wipe away my tears. "That's not important now. She can't do much worse to me than she already has done, right?" I weakly chuckle at the comment, but Peter just frowns. Why is he so concerned for me for once? He has never cared this much about me before. Desperate to change the subject, I decide to ask the question that has been stuck in my mind. "Why are you so dressed up and clean? I mean, not that you don't look good, because you look much better than all of us. But why? Claire never does that unless..." I trail off, suddenly wondering if maybe I do know, and if maybe that's the reason he's actually showing concern for once. It's so rare, I hadn't even thought of it. "Are you getting adopted, Peter?"

He looks so pained to admit it, but he nods his head. "Yes, I am. Apparently they found my dad, and I was given the choice to go live with him or stay here." Which we both know isn't really a choice. Claire doesn't want us around, so even if the parent doesn't want you, you are getting given back if they track you down. "I'm so sorry. I don't want to leave you alone in this place, Ja-"

"No no no, stop thinking about me." I shake my head, forcing a wide smile on my face as I pretend to be excited for him. "That's great! You have no idea how pleased I am to hear that, Pipes." He raises his eyebrows - unable to only raise one like Prince Teague, not that I'm noticing stuff like that - at the nickname I use, as it's what I used to call him when we were little. "Where does he live?"

"I'm not even sure he lives on this plane or anywhere, to be honest. All I know is that he's a pirate. His name is something like Killian. He might even be a captain. And," He hesitates, before adding, "he might even have a son."

Suddenly I realize why Peter might be hesitant to accept. While it might be a reason, I can't believe that it has anything to do with our 'friendship,' if we can even call it that. If I had the chance to get a family, I would leave this place in a heartbeat, Peter or no Peter. But, if his dad _who gave him up_ has a _son_ , that puts it all in a new perspective. He feels that he must not matter as much as that brother, doesn't he? Why would his dad keep his brother and not him? That must only be a sample of the questions running through his head. I would be thinking the same thing if one of my parents was found, and they had a kid, although I would still not hesitate to get away from Claire.

What can I say to comfort him? Absolutely nothing. I'm not good at that sort of thing. I have no comfort or condolences to offer him, no way to console him. So, instead, I say one simple thing. "Oh."

"Eeyup, that pretty much sums it up." He sighs, hanging his head, before meeting my gaze and opening his mouth to speak. "Look, Jaclyn, before I leave, I just want to say-"

Before he can finish, the door is flung open, and Claire steps in with two guards following her. We must have not heard her over our talking. Peter slides off the chest, glancing between Claire and I. He doesn't know where to go. I'm not surprised. I'd be trying to get out of the line of fire too. No doubt my punishment is going to be issued soon. Am I going to be killed?

"Peter," Claire says curtly, pretty much glaring at him, "go on downstairs. There's a guard waiting for you down there. He's going to escort you to where your father is going to meet you. I suggest grabbing any personal belongings you have - such as those stupid pipes of yours - very quickly. That guard has better things to do than dropping you off with your lousy father."

After flinching in response to Claire's words, Peter scurries past her and out of the room. I'm left sitting on my bed, watching her and waiting to hear what my punishment is. What is she going to do to me? Kill me? It doesn't seem like it, seeing as she has no weapons with her. Instead, she holds a book. So what the heck is my punishment?

"Jacelyn No Name, the royal guards have discussed among themselves and have decided that you are guilty of the charges presented by Prince Teague. However, with no definitive evidence, you cannot be convicted of treason or of any dark magic. Instead, we are going to lock you up on the grounds of disrespecting the prince and wandering the Royal Forest unauthorized." A smirk takes her face, but I frown in confusion.

"You're going to lock me up?" My mouth hangs open as I try to figure out how the heck they're going to do.

"Yes, in a very special prison." Claire holds the book up, and my eyes widen.

"Wait, you're going to-" I throw my hands out to try and stop her as I begin to connect the dots.

Claire cuts me off, not letting me finish, by opening the book. A bright light floods in, ripping the world apart around me. If anything, it might be ripping me apart. I don't know. All I know is pain, and Claire laughing - or is that a figment of my imagination? - as I spin around, curling into a ball and clutching my head.

They locked me up in a book.

* * *

 **Woah, okay, that wasn't as short as I originally intended. Oops. So, really, we're going to just be getting portions of Jaclyn's life whenever I feel like throwing them at you guys. I'm not guaranteeing any certain lengths, or if they'll be in any order (if they aren't I'll tell you where it takes place order wise), however I bet they probably will be in order. These will all fit into one of my many story lines, so it might not line up with all of the books (or any of them, depending on what story this connects to, which you have to figure out). Speaking of which, what did you think of this story? Good? Bad? As I said, this story - and any that follow - will fit into one of my stories (possibly a "series" of them) I have on here, but it's up to you guys to figure out who. Did you figure out who Jaclyn is? If so, let me know in a review! If not, maybe the next story I do - whenever I do it - will give you insight on that. I promise she's a character I've used before. I sprinkled quite a few hints throughout the story, and I would hope the ending really clicked it, but if it didn't that's okay! If you did figure out who she is, let me know when you found out in your review! Do you want to see more of these? When I finish these short stories - there is a definite ending one - would you like to see more of these from other ocs of mine?**

 **Anyways, please let me know what you thought in a review! This was really fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! I'm super excited to continue to explore Jaclyn's history more. It's so much fun to flesh her character out, and depict her as more than I did in the story (or stories) she was in before.**

 **So, until next time!**

 **~ Dagger**


	2. Jabber

**...Jabber**

 **Hey hey hey, I have another short story for you guys (mainly for you, Beetle, since you appear to be the only one who read this), now that I have updated all of my stories. :3 This one takes place after Judging, as you might guess. cx And yes, this chapter will give you a definite answer as to who these stories are focusing around. c; Sorry that this took so long! I've had it written, I just never got around to posting it. This one wasn't rewritten as I copied it over, so I apologize if anything is messed up.**

 **Beetle : Yay, you're back! I** ** _did_** **miss you, silly. :p I love seeing reviews from before who are reading and reviewing my other stories! Haha, yes, it is that Claire. Haven't you missed** ** _her_** **? XD Probably not. She's not a very nice character. And ooh, I want to read that book series at some point! Is it good? And haha, I would like to delve into Peter's backstory at some point, although probably not here. It does somewhat relate to the story you are thinking of, however it's not OUAT. c; Good guess though! And really? I love Hook the best, but Peter Pan was fantastic. I have no problem agreeing about that. And I'm glad this is turning out amazing! And nice! I should really do that. cx**

 **Alright, now that we are all settled. In our seats with our popcorn (oh, there is no popcorn? :c), let's see what I have in store for us this time?**

* * *

If this is prison, then I suppose life can't be all bad for me so far. I'm still not sure how what I was said to have done can warrant locking me up in here, but I'm starting to get over that. Granted, if I end up staying here for a while, perhaps I will end up growing bitter over it, but for now I think I should be okay.

In here, I can make whatever I want appear, although I can't do anything to myself. I've made myself a bed, a chair, a table, and a book just for the sake of doing it. They fly around, so I can't keep them in one place, however I bet if I really wanted to I could make a building to keep them in. Sort of like a house for myself, so that I'm not just mindlessly floating. Hopefully, as time passes, I will be able to change how I look, because I honestly look dreadful.

So, that leaves my biggest issue being loneliness.

Spotting my chair, I swim - at least, that's what it feels like to me whenever I move around in this place, which was extremely difficult to figure out at first - over to it and seat myself, holding the book I made earlier in my hand. That is, till I see another float by. I didn't make any other books, so that means that it was already here, I made it by accident, or someone else is here. Not daring to hope for any of the options, I instead throw away the book I have and lunge forward to grab the new one.

Upon opening it, I find a rather boyish handwriting and...Diary entries? This author, whoever he is, wrote in here as if it was a diary. I pour over the book, finding out at the end of the first entry that the writer is none other than the Dark Prince himself. The one who made me get trapped in here. Why do I have this? Despite my reservations upon finding out that Prince Teague is the one writing, I barrel onwards anyways.

Finally, I come to the final entry, which seems to have occurred recently, if key meeting with the prince is in fact still recent. I don't know if time works differently here or not. It doesn't matter though, because it still shows his perspective. Everything in it I already deducted, and frustratedly I go to slam the book shut, until letters begin to write themselves onto the page.

I create a pencil in my hand, drinking up the words that appear despite who writes them. As he writes, his voice says them throughout my prison, so that I can also hear what is being written, "Dear diary, today was a boring day, although that was to be expected. Not every day is as interesting as yesterday."

The writing pauses, and after a moment of hesitation, I decide to test what happens if I write back. As I do, I say what I write out loud, hoping to catch anything that sounds awkward. "And why was today boring?"

There's nothing for a while. I start to wonder if perhaps he's still thinking, if the response didn't go through, or if he's not going to write back because he was too afraid by my sudden appearance. Right when I'm about to give up waiting for a response, one comes. "Did you write back to me?"

"Yes, I did." I decide to state the obvious, seeing as he's obviously suffering from disbelief. Even his mirage voice sounds like he can't quite fathom it being real.

"Why haven't you ever done this before?" Now he's asking the right questions, but I'm not about to tell him the truth.

it takes me a moment to formulate a lie though. "I've only just gained the ability to. This is quite as new to me as it is to you."

"Who are you?" A question I should have expected.

I take a deep breath, frowning, before deciding on responding with, "Your diary. I don't have a name, and if I did, it wouldn't be important."

The response I get perplexes me slightly, as I personally do not believe names are important. Prince Teague, on the other hand, seems to believe that they are. "Well then, what should I call you?"

I shrug my shoulders, even though he can't see me do it. "Whatever you'd like."

"Well, sometimes I call this diary The Grimorie, if you are okay with that name?" MaybeI'm just adding emotions now to make my life more interesting, but I swear that his voice sounds nervous, as if I'll reject it.

However, I like the name. A new name for a new identity. "Grimorie. That will work just fine."

"Alright then, Grimorie." I trace the letters as they appear in my book, heart leaping at the prospect of getting to talk to this boy without him knowing who I am. "What do you do?"

I ponder how to respond. "Not much. I can make anything appear that is inanimate, at least to my knowledge, but I cannot change my own appearance." I pause, and then add, "So far I have made a book, a chair, a table, and a bed. However, I'm afraid the book, table, and bed have floated away and are lost somewhere in this world."

There's a pause, and I wonder if perhaps he's gone, but he then responds, "I can see why that could be a problem."

I laugh hard at that. "Yes, it is quite the dilemma, however I can just make another if I need it."

"Do you eat food?" The question that appears after a pause once again catches me by surprise.

"I don't know. I haven't gotten to that problem yet." I stroke my chin, trying to figure out if I still can. "I guess I will find out if or when I get hungry."

I get a response almost right away, although it's rather disappointing. "I have to go now. My princely duties need attending to. Will you still be here if I write later?"

"I do not believe I have anywhere else to go." I comment back, unsure whether I am amused or frustrated by that development.

Perhaps I'm imagining the relief in his voice, but that is okay with me. "I will write later."

Smiling despite myself, I write back. "Alright. Until then?"

"Until then. Signed, Prince Teague." Then, there is just silence.

I shut the book, and stare up at the black void around me. Perhaps I will not be as lonely as I imagined that I would be, a prospect that is rather exciting to me. Perhaps I misjudged the prince, and we can be friends after all. He won't even know that he met me previously.

My smile widens. "Yes, I think this will work after all."

* * *

 **What did you guys think of that part of the story? Was it good? Bad? This is confirmation that, yes, this is the Grimorie's backstory. As mentioned in Wonderfully Wonderful Villains, Grimorie's nickname is "J," which is why the story is named what it is. This is also why she and Peter Piper act as if they've met in that storyline, although I can cover why they react the way they do in a different short story. Did you guys figure out that it was Grimorie? What do you think of my description of her prison? How do you think her relationship with Teague will work? Were you expecting eagle to have been the one to "give" her her name? If you were wondering how eagle could forget such a thing in the Blank Space trilogy, that is because Teague is a very old being, as we know. Besides, most of his memories of the Grimorie are connected to his Jared side, not him. What sort of things would you like me to cover about the Grimorie in these stories? Please let me know in your reviews!**

 **Hopefully you like my development of the Grimorie's backstory, because I personally am really enjoying it. If you guys _do_ like these short stories, I will definitely be willing to do them with other ocs of mine later. c: So just make sure to give me input! ^-^ I want to know what you guys think.**

 **Thanks so much for the support! Until next time. c;**

 **~ Dagger**


End file.
